leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster
A Monster is a classification for neutral units in League of Legends. Monsters are neutral, meaning that they do not fight for either team, and will not automatically attack a champion unless they are attacked. Note: Monsters should not be confused with minions, which are not neutral and follow a predetermined path from spawning at their team's nexus towards the opposite one. Monsters behaviour: movement, attack, and leash Monsters reside in the jungle, and will not move from their designated camp until attacked, in which case the monster will move towards and attack the nearest champion, up to a certain distance from its spawning point ("leash" distance); if the monster is unable to attack any target or reaches its leash range, it will walk back to its original spawn point, regenerating to its full health. If attacked on its way back, it tries again to attack a champion. Since monsters attack the nearest champion, they can select a new target after having attacked. There is an internal counter for these target changes, and after having changed target 10 times, a monster will return to its spawning point even if attacked, regenerating its full health at a high rate, practically making it much harder to kill. *Monsters do not immediately "forget" champions that hide in bushes, and try to walk into the bush to attack. *A monster that can see a champion provides vision of this champion to all of the monsters in its camp. *Monster attacks are part melee (wolves, golems, Lesser Wraiths, Vilemaw and Lizard Elders), part ranged (Baron Nashor, Dragon, Young Lizards, Wraiths and Wights). Monster camp respawn After a camp has been completely cleared, it will remain empty for an amount of time specific to that camp (called respawn time), then all of the monsters will reappear. * A monster camp will not respawn unless all of its creeps have been slain. For example, if the has been slain, but at least one of the two companions has not, the Lizard Elder respawn timer will not start until the last Young Lizard has been slain. Jungle invaders may deliberately do this to slow their opponent jungle gold/experience income, at the cost of the gold/experience of the monster(s) left alive. **This tactic can be counter-productive if : ***The enemy team consistently, immediately kills the leftover monsters: in that case, not killing the last small monster is just a plain loss of gold/xp. ***You dominate the enemy jungle, and expect to steal the enemy camp again when it respawns. **As a matter of fact, at high ranked levels, this tactic is rarely witnessed because junglers and teams are very consistent in clearing jungle camps - especially the buff camps. Fields of Justice The various Fields of Justice contain different types of monsters. Summoner Rift On Summoner's Rift there are 14 monster camps: * 2 camps containing a and two . * 2 camps with both a and a each. * 2 camps with a and three . * 2 camps containing an with two . * 2 camps containing a with two . * 2 camps containing a . * The camp. * camp. Twisted Treeline On Twisted Treeline there are 7 camps. * 2 camps with a and two . * 2 camps with a and two . * 2 camps with a and one * A camp with . Killing Monsters As a general rule, like for any unit killed, killing a monster rewards its killer with gold and experience points. The experience is split between allied champion within a 400-unit range, while the gold goes to the last hitting champion. And like minions, the gold and experience rewards from slaying monsters increases as the game progresses. Additionally, certain monsters offer greater rewards, like a buff or a gold global reward (some rewards go to the entire team, some to all of its living members). Some of the buffs granted are transferred to the enemy killer champion. List of Monsters and Rewards Here is the list of monsters present in the game, with their rewards. * The values given for Gold and Exp below are base values. The actual values get higher during the game, as the monsters level up. For more details, refer to the individual monster pages and Jungling. * (T): rewards given to each member of the team, however dead or alive * (L): rewards given only to living members of the team, * (K): rewards that are given to the killer and nearby allies * ©: rewards that are transferred to the killer champion if the buffed champions is killed. When transferred, the buff duration is reset. Summoner's Rift= |-|Twisted Treeline= Notes * There is a current bug that occurs when a monster camp is attacked but not killed. After the minions return to their original locations, ranged monsters may begin to fire continuous streams of their missile (eg, the Young Lizard will shoot several copies of its fireball, creating a huge trail of fire) in the direction of the last attacker, but deal no damage. * The wight 3D model is currently a big Wraith, but this may change in the future. History es:Monster zh:野怪 Category:Monsters Category:Gameplay elements